


A New Day to Break

by amiyade



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyade/pseuds/amiyade
Summary: As much as overconfident people annoyed Knov in general, Morel somehow did not irk him all that terribly. So, he would let him do as he pleases for now and see how it goes. Tonight was full of gambles...
Relationships: Knov/Morel Mackernasey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	A New Day to Break

**Author's Note:**

> So, the other day my friend, nightxshade finally got into Hunter x Hunter and I hopped on her hype train re-watching some parts and was shocked with myself for not seeing this pairing on my first time watching the anime (or reading the manga...) Shame on me. But then I told her I ship it and she screamed back "omfg, ikr, they so married!" and we're still screaming about them from time to time ever since. Then we were talking about how they could have met, an idea hit me and now here we are. :D  
> Big shout out to nightxshade for the conversation she added to the story and beta reading and overall shipping with me! <3  
> The title is from the song [Stay by Poets of the Fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCtydrV-sRQ), because of reasons.

The cheers of the crowd was nothing but white noise in his ears. He didn’t pay any mind to the announcer shouting over the people declaring the winner of the match. A small frown formed between Knov’s brows.

He lost. Again.

It seems his assessment was wrong. So, the contestant’s bravado was actually backed by not only physical strength but also some tactical thinking. Meagre as they were, it was enough. At least in this fight. No matter, Knov will take that into consideration next time. After all, gambling wasn’t about the money, it was about him being right. The money only added an extra layer of thrill to the whole thing. If you want to play, you should play big time.

He scanned the crowd from his position by the wall, noting the rotation as some left and new people came in. He contemplated whether he should stay for the next round or call it night. Thankfully, there was no short supply of fights in Heavens Arena, even above the hundredth floor, the matches went on almost all day. Knov studied the betting device provided by the Arena to check his stats. The loss wasn’t significant, but he started to get bored of the people.

He decided to wait for the next match when he sensed something. He could feel it even before he saw the source. From the corner of his eye he looked at one of the exits and watched the man walk in. At a single glance he looked like someone who belonged in the ring rather than in the audience. Tall and wide shouldered and he walked with the confidence of someone who’s used to people getting out of his way. Knov knew that type. Met way too many of those among hunters and otherwise. He dropped his eyes as the man looked around at the top of the seats, before walking down the stairs. Just another guy looking for a good place. At least to the untrained eye. Knov was sure he was looking for something or maybe someone. Knov himself was in an almost complete zetsu, but even like this he could feel the other’s nen. The man’s aura was suppressed as well, making him appear like a normal human, but Knov knew better. He was trained and he was good.

It was time Knov took his leave.

The man might be just a random hunter on a mission or looking for some downtime, like he was. Or he could be one of those “recruiters” looking for strong cannon fodder for shady businesses or whatever. Knov had work tomorrow and probably should enjoy a quiet night while he could. He didn’t get much detail on the job and that usually meant he wouldn’t like it.

He waited until the man got absorbed in the next match, then slipped out on the nearest exit. Once out in the corridor he made his way to the other side of the arena and he stepped into the line waiting for the betting check-out.

He still managed to win more than he lost, but not by much. Boring. He pocketed the money and turned to leave.

“Had a successful night?”

It was _him_. Leaning on the wall casually on the way towards the elevators. Knov couldn’t see past the reflective plastic of the sunglasses, but he could feel his eyes on himself. There was a confident smile on the man’s face, like he knew exactly that he managed to surprise him. Knov didn’t notice him this time. Curious.

“Not particularly,” Knov said and kept walking. He was inclined to listen to the reasonable part of his brain telling him not to engage with the man, whatever he wanted. He didn’t need any trouble before a job.

The man fell in step next to him.

“Maybe I can make it better?”

That made Knov look at him. Now, he took a few moments to actually observe him. He was handsome in a rough way and Knov had a suspicion he would find firm muscles under that grey dress shirt. Quite possibly under his slacks as well.

“That would depend on what you have in mind,” he said, breaking his zetsu and sending out a small spike of his aura, just to let the man know he wasn’t some easy target. He got a grin and a similar aura spike back, but it wasn’t hostile.

“How about I buy you a drink first?”

Knov’s lips twitched up on their own. He shouldn’t. Whether this guy was a hunter or worked for the mafia or just someone from the Arena, it might not be wise to get involved in any way. The last time Knov “went out” with another hunter it didn’t end well. If this man also frequented the Arena they might run into each other again anyways, still Knov really hoped he wasn’t part of the staff here. He liked coming here and didn’t want to be on the look-out to avoid supposed one-night-stands and that was much easier if the person didn’t work here.

“I’m Morel, by the way. So, what do you say...?”

Now he had a name, no family name and of course it could be fake, still it was something to go on if he wanted to avoid him later on, but for now… Knov did like a good gamble.

“A drink sounds good.” For a moment he contemplated giving a false name, but then decided he had no reason to hide. “Knov,” he said, extending his hand toward the other. Morel gave him a nice and firm handshake and held his hand a second longer than what was necessary.

“Do you have a place in mind?”

“I do.” They reached the front gate at this point and stepped out into the street. The last remains of sunlight painted the top of the tall buildings around them orange, but it was barely visible from the streetlights and neon all around them. The nightlife hadn’t started yet, but there were already people out obviously in for a long night of party of their choice. Knov ignored them all, walking with purpose toward the bar he discovered recently. It was on the more expensive side without the snobbish customer base and it fit his plans perfectly.

Thanks to the relatively early hour they got a table to the side, from where he could keep an eye on the exits. As they sat down he saw Morel look around as well. To the untrained eye it might seem he was just taking the place in, but Knov was sure he mapped the bar just as he did. His old master would call it paranoid, but it was just a healthy amount of caution.

He only spared a single glance at the drinks list, he already knew what he would order. He watched Morel as he studied the menu with a neutral face. He also kept his sunglasses on, even if the bar wasn’t brightly lit at all. It made Knov curious.

A minute later a waiter appeared and Knov placed his order, Morel doing the same.

“You have expensive taste.”

Knov raised a single eyebrow. “I can pay for my own drink, if it is a problem,” he said in a pleasant tone. To his surprise Morel let out a hearty laugh.

“And you don’t pull your punches. I like both in a man.”

A snort escaped Knov’s throat before he could stop it. “That was awful. Did anyone ever fall for that?”

“That depends. Does it work for you?”

Knov couldn’t help it, he laughed. This wasn’t what he expected. The night turned out to be an interesting one. He was opting on another light insult when their drinks arrived and then Morel was already raising his glass in his direction. Knov clinked their glasses together in a silent toast and hid his smirk behind his drink.

“So, what are you doing, when you’re not betting on Arena fights?” Morel asked in a conversational tone, leaning back in his chair.

“I do not think that has any relevance,” Knov answered coolly, taking another sip of his drink.

“Is this you being secretive, or you’re just not much for small talk? Or maybe both?”

Knov let out a small laugh that was more a puff of air than anything else. The man had a keen sense, he had to give him that.

“Maybe…,” he drawled, eyes continuously fixed on the other man.

“Well, I’ll just have to pick up the slack then,” Morel said, knocking his drink back, instantly signaling their waiter to order another one for both of them. Knov lifted an eyebrow at that, but did not say no. As much as overconfident people annoyed him in general, Morel somehow did not irk him all that terribly. So, he would let him do as he pleases for now and see how it goes. Tonight was full of gambles...

“Now, this is gonna be interesting,” Morel muttered after they got their new round of drinks served.

“What, exactly?”

“Talking about myself without giving away too much. We’re playing a game here and you seem to have made some rules. Not getting too personal, for example.”

Knov hoped his face did not give way to his surprise. Perceptive, indeed…

“We could finish our drinks and go our separate ways,” Knov offered. Though that was the total opposite of what he wanted.

“Oh, no way. You’re on. I love a good challenge,” Morel grinned. “You just sit there all pretty and enigmatic, while I tell you a tale about that one time me and my crew almost wrecked our ship on a moving island.”

Knov sat there taken aback for a second. Were there no punches this man couldn’t roll with, he wondered… Then leant forward, glass poised in front of him.

“Amuse me,” he said with a smirk. Morel clinked their glasses together, still smiling and started to talk.

They were at their fourth glass by the time Morel finished. Knov would not say it out loud, but he was having a surprisingly good time. He only noticed how late it got when the reminder on his phone pinged, reminding him of his meeting in nine hours.

“Do you have somewhere to be?”

“Not at the moment, but it might be time for me to go.” Still, he made no move to get up. He was having fun and he wasn’t too keen to end the night just yet.

“Alright, if you want to call it a night.”

Maybe he should, but he had a pleasant buzz from the alcohol and for the last thirty minutes he spent more and more time wondering whether Morel’s hair felt as soft as it looked and what it would feel like to touch that wide chest.

He deserved to have some fun before a job, so why not make another gamble. He was right so far.

“No, not really,” Knov said with a smirk and threw back the last of his drink in one go. He got a grin in answer. Knov got a waiter’s attention with a wave and a short minute later they had the check. Morel, true to his word, paid it without even checking the amount. From his wallet he took out a nondescript card hunters and people in high positions frequently used. Knov himself had one as well. At this point he was hoping the man was a hunter and not some smuggler for a mob or some pirate. He was actually… pleasant.

But Knov made his decision and he would stick to it. And make a hasty exit, if it turns out he was wrong, but for now…

He stood up.

“We’re going to your place. If it is alright with you of course.”

Morel rose in a fluid motion, his grin still in place and gestured toward the exit.

“Perfect.”

When they stepped out on the street Morel placed his hand on the small of Knov’s back guiding him as they started down the street.

“I hope you don’t mind the walk, it’s close.”

“Not at all,” Knov said and actually meant it. The moment Morel touched him he was unable to think about anything else than how it would feel to be touched by those hands everywhere else. He felt too warm in his own skin and was glad for the cool night air around them. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, the aspect of getting laid shouldn’t affect him that much. He tried to keep up with the light conversation they were having. It got easier when Morel removed his hand, but shortly after he already missed the contact.

He knew the hotel they entered, even stayed there on a few occasions. Morel waved at the clerk at the desk, who gave them a tiny bow then returned to whatever he was doing before.

They were silent until Morel stopped at the door, fishing out a card from his pocket he opened it and stepped into the dark room. Knov lingered at the open door until a lamp was turned on, only then did he step inside. After a quick sweep of the room he closed the door and locked it. It was a standard hotel room, bathroom to the right and a small kitchenette in the left corner. The queen sized bed in the middle of the room made Knov think. Was Morel planning on having company from the beginning? Then again, looking at the man he was big enough to fill that bed on his own. And now he was imaging Morel laid out on that bed. He distracted himself for the moment by taking another look around the room. He saw no personal items, not even a bag or suitcase, only something big wrapped into a cloth in the far corner. His curiosity was piqued, but he pushed it down. He wasn’t here to pry at the man’s personal life. He turned to Morel who was still standing by the corner table which had the small lamp he switched on.

Their eyes met, or rather Knov stared into a pair of sunglasses.

“Don’t you ever take those off?” he asked with a smile.

“My eyes are overly sensitive, so not so much.”

Knov’s smile turned into a smirk. “Not even during sex?”

“That would be among the exceptions.”

Knov stepped up to him, carefully removing the dark shades from Morel’s face and placing them down on the table. His own glasses followed, he neatly folded them and put down next to the other.

They were almost chest to chest, he could feel the heat radiating from Morel’s body. He looked up into bright eyes. Their color seemed too light, not like any natural irises he ever saw. At the look in them Knov reached the end of his rope, he closed the gap between them. He raised his arms up and pulled the man’s face down to kiss him.

There was no hesitation even in the first touch of lips and Knov wasted no time pushing in deeper, invading the other’s mouth. He got an approving hum and Morel’s arms went around his waist pulling him flush against himself. Knov could feel that he was right with his assessment about the amount of muscle Morel must have even through all the layers of clothing. He was looking forward to exploring it all.

He broke the kiss, gulping down much needed air and with a small smile he nodded toward the bed behind them.

“Sit.”

“Is this how it’s gonna go, huh?” Morel asked in an amused tone, a single eyebrow raised, but he did let Knov go and stepped to the bed.

“If I say or do something you don’t want, just tell me.”

“The same goes to you.”

Knov nodded and watched as Morel sat at the edge of the bed, legs spread, the bulge obvious in his pants. It made Knov smirk. Well then.

He took off his suit jacket and draped it over a chair. He opened his belt and his slacks followed a few seconds later. He ignored the other man as he carefully placed the trousers over the jacket.

“Not even give me the satisfaction of stripping you?”

“I hate wrinkles,” was all Knov said as he stepped up to Morel, right between his legs. “You can have the rest.”

“Generous.” Morel’s left hand touched the back of his knee, slowly making its way up on Knov’s thigh. His right hand grabbed Knov’s tie and yanked him down for another kiss. An undignified noise escaped Knov’s throat, but he was soon distracted by Morel’s thumb rubbing his hip over the band of his briefs. His own hands slid into the silver bangs and Knov noted that the hair felt rougher than it looked, but it provided a great grip to tilt Morel’s head and deepen their kiss.

Callused hands shifted on his back, mapping out every inch of skin under his shirt and urging him closer. With some effort Knov pulled himself back, the pale eyes stared up at him, full of promises, but Knov pushed down the urgency that sent most of his blood south. His hands wandered down the man’s neck then to the opening of his shirt. He forced his eyes down where his fingers worked the buttons open. He wanted to savor this moment. Morel was looking at him, his hands on Knov hips, fingers brushing over his skin, waiting. Knov was fascinated by the tan skin that got revealed with every button he undid. When he finally reached the end and pulled the shirt open uncovering a muscular chest, he could feel his own heartbeat in his throat, anticipation making his movements hurried. He slid the shirt down on Morel’ shoulders, hands brushing over his skin, then he dug his fingers into the firm muscles of his arms.

“You like them?”

Knov’s eyes snapped up to the self-satisfied smile on the other’s mouth. On principle, he wasn’t impressed by such behavior, yet the way Morel looked at him did things to his insides. He was sure Morel spent a good amount of time on maintaining that body and it was time well spent.

Instead of answering, Knov moved his hands on Morel’s pecs, feeling the muscles under his skin then pushed himself away, taking a half step back.

“Lose the pants.”

“Are you always this bossy?” Morel asked with a smirk, but did as he was told. Knov raised his eyebrows in lieu of answering and loosened his tie, pulling it off his neck with a smooth move. Morel watched him as Knov slowly dragged his eyes over his chest, down to the narrow hips, the corner of his lips lifted at the sight of the choco-robot patterned boxers and all the way down to the muscular legs.

Without another word he straddled the man, grabbing his head and smashing their lips together. Morel’s hands found their way to his ass quickly, pulling him closer. After a squeeze they moved to the front of his shirt. Knov made no move to help him, on the contrary, he was determined to distract Morel the best he could. He kissed him deep, his hands wandered over the dark skin wherever he could reach and he grinded his hips in a steady rhythm, rubbing their clothed erections together. Against his machinations Morel did manage to open his shirt relatively quick and with minimal swearing. Even if there was a moment Knov felt him tug at the garment with more force than what he deemed necessary and for a moment the thought of Morel simply ripping it open was just as alluring as it was annoying. But in the end the button gave and a few seconds later Morel pulled it off of him with a triumphant noise.

The moment the cloth was out of the way Morel kissed his way down Knov’s jaw to his neck, licking and teasing the sensitive skin with a hint of teeth.

“More.” It came out like another order, but Knov couldn’t bring himself to care and neither seemed Morel, as he obeyed with a groan, biting down on Knov’s neck and making him gasp. Hands found their way into his briefs, squeezing his ass as Morel pressed open mouthed kisses on his clavicle then went on to his chest. Knov dug his fingers into the muscles in the small of Morel’s back and dragged his hands up on his back, nails sinking into the skin. It made Morel groan into Knov’s chest. Knov wanted to hear more of the noises he made. He let out a moan too when Morel played with his nipples, licking and biting until both were hard under his touch.

After a bit more teasing Morel pulled back, causing a disapproving grunt from Knov.

“Come on,” Morel said with a grin and moved up on the bed. Knov let him slip from under him, enjoying the sight of him laid out on the sheets. Propped up on an elbow Morel’s hand disappeared under the pillow and a few seconds later he pulled out a pair of condoms and what Knov supposed was a bottle of lube.

“I see you are prepared.”

“You should always be prepared. Never know when an opportunity might rise.”

“True enough,” Knov said with a smirk and moved after the man, straddling his thighs again. With a hand on Morel’s chest Knov pushed him back on the bed. Morel dropped everything next to himself in favor to grab Knov’s head, fingers buried in his hair and he dragged him down for a kiss. It was becoming familiar, Knov let him play with his tongue before pushing back, a nice back and forth he definitely could get used to. But that wasn’t a thought he wanted to entertain at the moment. He rolled his hips, making them both moan.

He broke the kiss, moving his mouth down to Morel’s neck, his hands were also roaming the other’s body. He’s been waiting for the chance to do that for the better half of the night. Even if he wanted nothing more than to finally feel Morel’s hands on his cock, he pushed the need down in order to indulge himself for a bit longer. He took his time, slowly moving down Morel’s body with his hands and mouth. Morel also wasn’t complaining about the attention, judging from the noises he was making.

When he reached the boxers’ hem on Morel’s hips he pulled the cloth down with a few impatient jerks. Morel’s dick jumped free and Knov almost groaned at the sight. He couldn’t wait to feel it inside of him.

Something must have shown on Knov’s face, because Morel raised his left arm behind his head, stretching his body in that self-assured way.

“See anything you like?”

Knov had to admit Morel had every right to be cocky, still he wasn’t about to feed his ego more.

“I’d say I’m interested.”

“If that’s you interested,” Morel said with a pointed look at the bulge in Knov’s briefs, “I’d love to see what you liking looks like.”

“You have to do better than a few drinks for that.”

“I like a good challenge. Are you a flowers or a cologne kind of guy?”

Knov ignored the warm wave washing over him at that question. “Right now I’m the kind of ‘how about you shut up so we can finally have sex’ kind.”

“Fair enough.” With another grin Morel sat up and grabbed Knov’s briefs, pulling them off of him. He leaned back to run an appreciative look over him.

“Pretty.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Just stating the obvious.”

“Didn’t I just tell you to shut up?” Knov tried to sound more annoyed than amused and probably failed. To be honest the night was already better than he expected. And hopefully it would only get better.

“Shutting up, right away.” True to his words, Morel pulled him in for a kiss, but it was more playful than anything else and it made Knov huff out a small laugh. Until slick fingers wrapped around his dick. He moaned into the kiss and rocked his hips as Morel started to stroke him slowly. Knov moved until he could sneak a hand between them to grab the other man’s cock, it was hot and heavy in his hand and the anticipation made Knov shiver. Morel pulled back enough to be able to look down and let out a groan. He shifted until he could line their dicks together, engulfing both in his fingers. Knov’s hand joined his, the sensation sending a pleasant chill down his spine. He could easily come like this, but he wanted so much more.

With some difficulty he pulled back and got up on his knees.

“Let’s proceed, shall we?”

“How?”

“Give me a minute.” Knov grabbed the lube and coated his fingers, bringing his hand behind himself.

“Need a hand?”

“Not as such,” Knov answered, a bit distracted as he rubbed the lube around his hole, slipping a finger in and out before he started to push in two. He had half a mind to forego all preparation, they had more than enough lube and he was sure he could take it, but it’s been some time and Morel was… well endowed. Plus he had work the next day, so better not rush this, no matter how much he wanted it.

“At least let me watch.”

Hand stopping, Knov looked at the man with a raised eyebrow.

“Turn around. Please.”

Knov wasn’t one for voyeurism, but it sounded more like a challenge than a request and he also wasn’t one to back down from one. If the man wanted a show he would give it to him. He turned around, still over Morel’s legs and leaned a bit forward, spreading his legs as far as he could. He circled his hole a few times before pushing his fingers in slowly, moving his hips to get them deeper in. He let out a satisfied sigh, pulling his fingers out, just to push back a moment later, trying to find his rhythm. There was movement behind him and when he looked back the sight almost made him groan. Morel was laying back, leaning on his elbow, all relaxed, eyes on him as he stroked himself in rhythm with Knov’s movements.

“You better not finish before I get the chance to ride you.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” came the cheeky answer and Knov had to face forward again, because that smirk was doing things to his heart. He turned his attention back to himself. Usually he preferred to touch himself while doing this, but now he was too worked up already and Morel watching him didn’t help either. He sped up with his hips and was thinking about adding another finger when Morel moved again, sitting up behind him and a moment later he kissed the back of his neck. A hand wandered down on his spine then a lubed finger rubbed his hole over his own fingers. Knov moaned just as Morel pressed open mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulder. The finger slipped in, making Knov gasp.

“If you want me to stop—“

“Don’t you dare!” Knov rocked back, pulling more of that digit in. After a few movements he eased his own hand out, but it was soon replaced by two of Morel’s fingers.

“You want more?”

“No, that’s enough.”

Morel bit down on his neck, crooking his fingers, trying to find his prostate. When he did, Knov gasped again, he leaned on his arms, his head bowed low as he fucked himself on Morel’s fingers. His dick was hanging heavy between his legs, screaming to be touched, but Knov was sure that with Morel mouthing his neck and rubbing against his spot it would only take a few jerks for him to come right away.

“You better not finish before I get to fuck you.”

“Then how about you finally get inside of me?”

“Still bossy, I see.”

Knov shot another look behind himself, eyebrows raised. Morel huffed out an amused breath, but didn’t comment otherwise. He grabbed the condoms, handed one to Knov then ripped the other open. Knov did the same, making quick work of opening the foil and rolling the rubber on his dick. Morel pulled his legs from under him and got on his knees behind Knov, the head of his cock brushing against his hole.

“How do you want it?”

“Slow. At first.”

With a hand on his hip Morel pushed inside. Knov concentrated on his breathing, fighting the urge to clench his body against the intrusion. Even with the preparation and the lube the stretch was significant, but he welcomed the burn. When he was fully in, Morel pulled Knov up to his chest. Pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck, his left hand pinched one of his nipples as the other wandered down to stroke his cock in rhythm with his shallow thrusts. Knov let himself get lost in the sensation.

“You feel wonderful,” came the whisper from next to his ear.

“I told you already,” he had to stop to take a deep breath in, him panting surely ruined the nonchalant air he was going for, “flattery will get you nowhere.”

“And what will?”

“Picking up your pace already.”

“Bossy,” he muttered into Knov’s skin. “Love it.”

Before Knov could react to the words or even think about them Morel let him go, with a hand between his shoulder blades he pushed him forward and grabbed his hips. He pulled out almost all the way then showed himself in again. Knov gasped. Leaning on his arms he did his best to withstand Morel’s quickening thrusts. He closed his eyes, listening to his partner’s panting and to the blood hammering in his ears in sync with his rapid heartbeat. Like this he could forget about everything else, get lost in the pleasure coursing through his veins. He grabbed his cock, finally giving in the need to touch himself. He felt himself rush toward his orgasm when he heard Morel’s voice.

“Are you touching yourself?”

Knov only managed a breathless “yes” and Morel cursed behind him.

“If you can’t keep up—” he was silenced by a well-aimed deep thrust, but then Morel stopped, leaning close and biting down on his neck again.

“You said something about riding me earlier.”

“You need to let me go for that,” Knov said with a hint of frustration in his voice. He was so close! Then again, a part of him didn’t mind this going on for a while one bit.

Morel pulled out and when Knov turned toward him he was already lying down. Knov let his eyes roam over his body before he flung his leg over Morel’s hips, straddling him. Morel held himself still and Knov slid down his cock in one go, making both of them moan. He was done with playing and teasing. He planted his palms on Morel’s chest, felt as his partner moved a bit to give himself more leverage and grabbed his ass. Knov started to move, as fast as he could. His breath turned into panting again as he dropped his eyes down where their hips met then up again to look at the need on the man’s face. Morel stared right back at him. Knov could feel him spreading his ass cheeks and pulling him down on himself, thrusting up into him with Knov’s every move.

“Touch yourself,” it came out as a breathless plea and Knov did without thinking about it. Morel groaned under him when he looked down.

The muscles in Knov’s thighs burned, but he didn’t stop, he couldn’t stop, he felt his orgasm close, he tried to keep his jerking off in sync with the rhythm Morel fucked into him. When he heard Morel moan his name in the middle of a deep thrust he stumbled over the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut, mouth opening around a long groan as his body went taunt. Morel came a moment after him, fucking them both through their orgasm.

Knov all but collapsed on top of his partner, panting and listening to Morel’s heavy heartbeat in his chest. He felt a hand stroking his back, his skin was slippery with sweat, but he didn’t care. He let out a content noise, but forced himself to move. Some might consider it rude to crush his partner with his deadweight. He flopped down next to Morel and decided he didn’t want to move any further.

Knov was fighting against the need to just fall asleep as he was. It wouldn’t be wise. The afterglow was fading and he weighed his options. He tried to remember where he lost his clothes, as he stared up at the ceiling.

He was pulled from his thoughts by movement on the bed. His eyes snapped to the man next to him, his flight or fight instinct skyrocketing only to face a handful of tissues Morel was extending toward him. Knov forced himself to relax a bit and took the tissues to clean himself. A shower would have been preferable, but that had to wait.

He should leave.

But he was comfortable at the moment and especially with the aspect of tomorrow’s mission he just wanted to relax.

“Hey.”

Knov turned his head to look at the man lying next to him, his head propped up on his hand and a little smile playing on his lips.

“You know… you can leave if you want, no hard feelings. But I’d appreciate it if you stayed.”

“What makes you think I want to leave?”

“You looked ready to bolt just a minute ago.”

Denial was on the tip of Knov’s tongue, but he swallowed it down. There was no point, the man was obviously perceptive. He made a noncommittal noise, then turned on his side, mirroring Morel’s pose.

“And why should I stay?”

“Well, you could stick around for another round. Or I could make you breakfast. Or both.”

Knov smirked. “You ready for another round?”

“Give me ten minutes.”

Knov couldn’t help the small laugh as he slid closer and captured Morel’s lips in a kiss, but he pulled back only a few moments later.

“As… tempting as that sounds, I have work tomorrow and probably should get some sleep.”

This time Morel kissed him, lazily lapping into his mouth.

“Breakfast it is then.”

“Who said I’d stay?”

“Just a hunch.”

When Knov made no move nor made any other comment Morel got up from the bed, but only went for the lamp in the corner. Knov ran his eyes over his back, from head to toe, appreciating the sight. His breath hitched when Morel bent down to retrieve something from the floor. He tried to mask it with a deep breath, looking away and thankfully he spotted his briefs on the corner of the bed. To give himself something else to focus on than Morel’s round ass cheeks, he grabbed his underwear, pulling it on. He could see from the corner of his eye that Morel also slipped his boxers on, but there was definitely a smirk on his face.

The lights went out and Knov blinked into the sudden darkness, watching Morel’s dark form make his way back to the bed. Knov pulled the comforter from under himself, getting under it, just as the other man did the same.

“A fair warning though,” Morel stated, but Knov couldn’t make out his expression in the dark. “I’m a cuddler.”

“Duly noted,” Knov snorted.

He lay down, trying to get comfortable and sure enough, a few moments later Morel moved closer to him, throwing an arm around his waist and pulling Knov to himself. Knov’s body tensed up, his instincts to get away peaking, but Morel nuzzled his neck, pressing soft kisses to his skin until Knov could let it go and relax.

Huh. That was a new sensation. It wasn’t bad per se, but Knov was sure he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep like that.

He lay there, watching the lights of the street filter in through the curtains. The muted noises of the sparse night traffic blended in with the quiet hum of the air conditioning kicking in and the deepening breaths of his partner.

He should have left.

Then again the thought of getting up and doing anything still wasn’t appealing, his body was pleasantly fatigued from their activities and the heat at his back felt nice on his tired muscles. He tried his best, to quiet his mind and at one point he also drifted off to sleep.

Knov woke up to the feeling of being too hot and unfamiliar scents filling his nose. The reason for both turned out to be the wide expanse of a back Knov was snuggled up against. Certain parts of his body still felt sore, the need for a nice stretch almost made him itch in his own skin, but instead he carefully entangled himself from his partner. Morel seemed to be still asleep, snoring lightly with every exhale.

Knov looked toward the window, trying to guess the time. There was light outside, but not too bright, it was probably still early, which was fortunate. He needed to get ready for his meeting with the client.

Silently he slipped out of bed and started to gather his clothes. He didn’t bother to dress, there was no need with his ability. Hide and Seek had many benefits, not needing to do the walk of shame was just one he rarely used.

There was a noise of rustling of fabric and Knov froze, his head snapping toward the bed, but Morel only turned to his other side, his hand falling to where Knov was only a minute ago. Knov was already formulating an excuse in his mind, but Morel slept on, after rubbing his face into the pillow. Knov slowly let out the breath he was holding. He should go, yet he kept staring at the man on the bed. The memories of last night surfaced and Knov felt the urge to get back in bed, push himself close to that muscular body again. Kiss and bite his skin just to know what he tasted like in the morning, dig in his fingers into those muscles, kiss his way down on his navel, wrap his fingers or even his lips around that gorgeous erection…

Knov shook his head. Last night was fun, but that was all it was. There’s no need to linger around, even if the man did promise him breakfast, it might have been just the afterglow talking. Morning afters were always awkward, no need to complicate things.

For a moment he entertained the thought of leaving one of his numbers behind, or something else so the man could contact him, but then he dismissed the idea. If he was right and Morel was a hunter as well he might be able to find him anyway. If he so wished. Which Knov doubted. Morel already got what he wanted from him, no need to pretend there was more to it.

With that, Knov swept the room one last time, ignoring the need to kiss the man goodbye and walked into the bathroom. Once inside he opened a portal and dropped into one of his rooms. When the portal closed behind him he checked his watch. Thankfully he had time for a shower and even to grab a coffee and maybe something to eat before he had his appointment.

The moment Knov disappeared from the room Morel opened his eyes and stared at the quickly cooling spot on the bed next to him.

Probably he could find Knov if he wanted, but considering all the secrecy and the lengths he went to leave without a trace, he wasn’t sure he should.

“Shame,” he muttered into the pillow. He took a deep breath, trying to memorize the scent Knov left behind. “A damn shame.”

He decided he deserved five minutes more.

Fifteen minutes before eight o’clock Knov was sitting in the cafeteria of the local Hunter Association’s building. He was on his third coffee, sipping it slowly as he read his book. He received the instructions to wait here until someone from the association would lead him to his meeting with the client. Who was probably a middleman anyway, yet the fact that they were meeting at the Association’s building meant at least it wasn’t someone from the underworld. Those would never come out of their own territory.

The big clock on the wall told him he still got a few minutes, so he didn’t hurry with finishing his coffee. His morning was hectic enough already. He hated early mornings, and the fact, that he didn’t get as much sleep as he intended wasn’t helping either. Even if his night was worth the loss of sleep, right now he was grateful for the few quiet minutes.

He left for his own hotel room for a shower and to get into his working mindset, so to say. Yet his brain was hell-bent on doing the opposite. It all started when he noticed the bite marks Morel left on his neck. After that his mind did little else than provide him with picture after picture of the previous night and even made up new ones. He really didn’t need to think about Morel pressing him up against the shower’s wall or on his knees sucking him off. All in all, he was thinking way too much about his supposed one-night-stand and he needed to stop that.

He was pulled from his thoughts by something heavy hitting the floor next to him as someone pulled out the chair opposite to him and sat down. He looked up, fully expecting to see his “guide” from the Association, but his breath stuck in his lungs when he was met with a pair of all too familiar sunglasses and a cheeky grin.

“I’ll have you know, I don’t offer to make breakfast just for anyone.”

Knov forced himself to breathe out slowly. “What are you doing here?”

“No need to get your panties all twisted up. I’m here on business. Saw you sitting here, though it’s only polite if I swing by and say hi.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

“Yeah, I gathered being polite is not your thing.”

“There’s polite and there’s clingy.”

“I’d prefer the term persistent.”

“Tenacious.”

Infuriatingly, Morel only smirked at him and Knov had to admit that his ire was seeping away. But before he could make any other comment a woman in a clerk uniform appeared next to them.

“Good morning, gentlemen, I see you already met, so I guess no introduction is necessary. If you’d be so kind to follow me?”

“What?” was all Knov managed and could see the same confusion on Morel’s face.

“Oh, you weren’t notified? You will be working together on this assignment. Please come with me, the client is waiting.”

With that she turned around and headed for the elevator. Knov scrambled to his feet still trying to process what just happened. Next to him Morel already stood up and swung the big clothed thing on his shoulder.

“I already like this job,” he said with a grin and followed the woman.

For a moment Knov entertained the thought of walking out, surely he could make some excuse, look for another job, but the memory of Morel’s hands grabbing his hips and moaning his name as he came flashed through his mind.

Well, depending on how this assignment goes, maybe they could go and have another drink together afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! <3


End file.
